The Last Wizard King
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Harry Potter has just been made King after the death of his father. When Rebels threaten the border and problems at home, Harry faces a fight to keep control. Harem story for Harry and set in the old times


Okay, I wanted to do a story that is mainly smut, but has a plot for just the Harry Potter fans. The stories I had before such as Bad Boy Harry had no plot and I didn't really know where to go with them. This I will have a idea where I want to go.

The plot is simple so that it's didn't get too complicated and that sort of thing

Pairings: Harry/ Multi.

So enjoy this story called The Last Wizard King.

Centuries ago in a land that has long been lost in history lies the great city of Hogwarts. A city that makes it seem like its towers touched the skies where dragons and other magical creatures flew freely. The city was a vibrant place with one of the largest market for miles. Behind the tall walls and its impressive castle was a sea that could be a cruel member of the world or be the kindest and peaceful place to be.

Back in the stone city, the castle held the all powerful royal family known as the Potters. However it was a time of mourning. The King had died due to a long illness. Having taken the throne at the young age of ten, James Potter rebuild the land and city after a long bloody war that has still not ended.

The people of the city had turned up in honour of the man. King James was a respected king known for being fair whilst protective of his people. The black haired man was a war hero along with his two trusted men, Sir Sirius and Sir Remus.

Alongside the King was his beautiful wife, Queen Lily. A redhead with emerald eyes that scanned your bare soul. Peaceful and graceful in public, she was a friend to anyone who needed it. But if you made a enemy of her, you should run off home to your bed and bury yourself under the pillows because she will murder you in any shape or form.

The family had produced heirs for the throne. The first was a black hair warrior called Harrison. Harry for short. Having been in training all of his early life, Harry was the crown prince to the throne. He was due to take the throne in days, the other lords were still travelling to meet with the new king.

However that wasn't the important thing. Harry stood alongside his younger sister, a teenage girl who was two years younger than Harry at the age of fourteen. Her red hair reaching the small of her back and her emerald eyes shining in the tears of mourning.

The whole kingdom had turned out as the torch was pressed into the pyre, causing the wood to catch fire and the flames took hold. within minutes, the body was encased in the wild flames and the people who were there cried in mourning, the queen the worst culprit.

Harry stood on the balcony overlooking the flames, his hands pressed against the cool stone and his eyes hardened as he watched.

"I will continue your work father." he muttered as the flames slowly died to reveal the piles of ashes.

00000

The Throne Room, once so empty and full of despair, was alive with colour and thriving with courtiers, knights, sentry, the townspeople and members of the council. They all filled the room in two sections on either side of the room, leaving a pathway from the door to throne. Anticipation and excitement filled the room as they all chattered about. Then, everything went silent as Prince Harry strolled down the red-carpeted path to the front of the chamber, where the priest awaited him; he kneeled before the throne, eyes set determinedly.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Hogwarts according to their respective laws and customs?" the priest declared.

Harry nodded. "I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will." said Harry.

The Priest nodded and a crown was brought forth and the Priest lifted it so that he hovered it over Harry's head. "With the power invested in me by the order of magic and all that given by that order, I crown you King."

The knights exploded in a blur of noise as Harry's eyes closed for a second. He was King. He forced himself to his knees before turning to the room, to take a first glance at _his _people, his knights. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the fact that he was now King of the Realm; it was something he'd wanted to be for a while, but knew he wasn't ready _then. _Now, he was ready. To take charge, to make things _his _way, to create a world that's without war, but peace.

It was time for King Harry Potter to make his mark on the world. He raised a hand into the air, the five digits stretching towards the heavens before clenching them into a fist. The warriors roared. To Harry's left, the doors to the balcony was opened and Harry walked through and looked over the courtyard at the crowds.

Harry went through the motions, he played the crowd as his father did, getting them into a frenzy before ducking back into the castle.

* * *

So basically this a harem story. Give me names and ideas and I'd see what I can do.


End file.
